The Christmas Kidnapping
by FuuMegami
Summary: Someone has kidnapped Santa! It's up to the Chibi Senshi and Super Vegeta to save him! Please read and reiview it's a really fun fic.


The Christmas Kidnaping   
  


Chapter One   
  


It twas two days before Christmas and Santa was asleep. Perfect Cell twas not. He slide down the chimney with a big brown sack. Then he tip toed to Santas room. 

"Wakie, wakie," Cell said with a grin. 

Santa opened his eyes and put on his glasses. "Oh! You're on the naughty list. And you'll be getting coal again this year." 

Cell laughed and stuffed Santa in to the sack. Then Cell left through the front door. Then he flew off with Santa in sack.   
  


Queen Neherenia sent her Amazon Quartet to take over Santa's work, taking advantage of Santa's absence. 

"That old cook never got me anything but coal any hows." Said Neherenia. 

She sent them to make toy mirrors which she would use to look at the mirrors of the little children who got them. No more dumb toys that drive your parents nuts! You won't be crying because you can't win that new Sega Dreamcast game. No! You'll be crying because some one's looking at your dreams! 

The Amazon Quartet had locked up the elves and got to work.   
  


Chapter Two   
  


Vegeta III was just finishing up his Christmas list for Santa. 

'Dear Santa, I want: a Sega DreamCast, Tony Hawks Pro Skater 2 for DC, Ready to Rumble for DC, Star Wars underwear, a basket ball, a boloney and peanut butter sandwich, my own McDonald, the X-Men Movie, and a stuffed panda bear. Love Vegeta III. P.S. take my sister no one will miss her, and I don't want to share my toys.'   
  


He then picked up the letter, patted his little brother on the head, and then went out to mail his letter.   
  


Sakura was busy putting Christmas tree ordermeants on a large green tree at ChibiUsa's house. 

"We don't have a tree at the shrine," said Sakura. 

"Well, mines so big that I can't umm. Have it all, so I'll share it with you 'cause it's so big and I'm so little." Said ChibiUsa. 

"Yay!" Sakura shouted as she hugged ChibiUsa. 

"Hey tots," said Rei as she and Usagi came in. 

"Mommy!" Sakura said as she hugged her. 

"I was only gone for five minutes." Rei said with a laugh. 

"True," said Sakura. 

"Ne, we're going to have a big Christmas party here at my house on Christmas eve!" Said Usagi. 

"Really?" ChibiUsa asked. 

"Up," Usagi replied. 

"Yay!" Said both little girls at the same time as they jumped up and down. 

Rei and Usagi laughed. 

"Are Trunks, Trunks jr. And Vegeta III coming?" Sakura asked. 

"Yup everyone's coming." said Rei. 

"Woohoo!" Sakura yelled.   
  


Ami and Densetsu were out shopping for a dress for Densetsu to wear to the party. 

"Ooh! I find that frost blue dress utterly enchanting!" Densetsu cooed. 

Ami winced at it's price, but this was her daughter. But being a princess she must have a lot of pricey stuff that she could afford in the future. . . so. . . She bought the dress. 

"Yay!" Said Densetsu. 

Ami smiled inside and out.   
  


Tenshi and Minako were in the toy department. Tenshi couldn't make up her mind. 

"I like the stuffed monkey. But I like the skate board. And the Barbie dream house is Dreamy!" Tenshi said. 

"We'll be here forever!"   
  


Chapter Three   
  


Vegeta III walked into the room where Vegeta sr. Sat reading a swim suit magazine. 

"Granpops, how 'bout we go chop us down a Christmasy tree?" Vegeta III suggested. 

"How 'bout not?" Vegeta sr. Replied not looking up from his magazine. 

"I WANNA CHOP A TREE!" Vegeta III yelled. 

"Alright!" Yelled Vegeta sr. 

Sh they bundled up grabbed some saws, and headed into the forest. Vegeta sr. Selected a 9ft tall tree. He used a ki blast on the tree and it blew up. 

"You think at this." Mumbled Veget III. 

Vegeta III took his saw and cut down a 2ft tree. Then Veget sr. Carried it home. 

"Where are the decorations?" Vegeta III asked. 

"Don't got none." Replied Veget sr. 

"But Bulma said you do." 

He shrugged. So Vegeta III shredded some toilet paper, grabbed some fruit and cookies, and Vegeta's swim suit magazine. He cut out a lady in a bathing suit and put her on top of the tree as the angel.   
  


Chapter Four   
  


Santa was bound and gagged in Cell's closet. Cell put on Santa's clothes and grabbed some pillow feathers for a beard. He glued them to his face and laughed. 

"Ho ho ho!" His belly did not shake like a bowl full of jelly. She he headed to the kitchen to eat as much as he could be for the big night.   
  


Chapter Five   
  


It's Christmas eve! It's Christmas eve!" Buffy screamed at six am in the morning.   
  


That evening they all got together for the party. Vegeta III was running around with mistletoe tapped to his butt. 

"Attention!" Said Sakura. 

Everyone turned around and looked at her. 

"I'm gonna sing a song for you, it's called Who Would Imagine a King." She said. 

Rei set up her key board to play.   
  


"Mommies and Daddies always believe 

that their little angels 

are special indeed 

And you could grow up 

To be anything 

But who would imagine a king   
  


a shepherd or teacher 

Is what you could be 

Or maybe a fishermen out on the sea 

or maybe a carpenter building things 

But who would imagine a king   
  


It was so clear 

When the wise men arrived 

And the angels were singing your name 

That the world would be different 

'Cause you were alive 

That's why heaven stood still to proclaim   
  


One day an angel said quietly 

That soon he would bring me 

Something special indeed 

And of all the wonderful 

Gifts he could bring 

Who would imagine a King"   
  


Everyone clapped for her and she took a bow. Rei played some more songs but Sakura was done singing for now. 

Mamoru caught Usagi under the mistletoe, not the one on Vegeta III's butt though. He kissed her and everyone watched. Usagi then yelled at them all of course. 

Suddenly Vegeta III yelled, "it's snowing!" 

He ran out the door and into the falling snow. 

"Put your coat and gloves on!" Rei yelled out the door. 

The little kids all went out to dance in the falling snow. Next it was time to cut the turky. Usagi's father did that party, not trusthing even the older Vegeta sr. With the carving knife. 

Then they all dug in. Vegeta III's plate looked like a mountain and not a plate of food. 

Suddenly Rei had a vision. "Guys, we need to umm.. ." 

"I'm on it!" Said ChibiUsa. 

She used her Luna P to put Usagi's mother, brother, and father to sleep. They couldn't all run off. They left Bulma Chichi and the babies behind. Then they split up into two groups and teleported. Group one to Cell's house, and group to the north pole.   
  


Chapter Six   
  


Upon teleporting the fist group arrived at Cells family cottage. They were transformed and Vegeta III in his Super Vegeta costume. 

"Now we should sneak in and avoid confrontation," said Tuxedo Karmen. 

"Supreme Thunder!" Yelled Buffy. 

Cells door was now gone Makoto had a sweat drop on the back of her head. 

The Chibi Senshi raced ahead of everyone else. 

"Mmm moof!" Came a muffled voice from the closet. 

"Hey! What's Santa doing on the closet eating something that I'm not?" Said Vegeta III. 

Sailor Chibi Moon opened the closet door. There was Santa bound and gagged in his underwear, and not eating anything. 

"Stand back," said Vegeta III as he cracked his knuckles. 

He grabbed one of Santa's lags and pulled. Santa moved about an inch. 

"Ho ho ho," they heard from Cell's kitchen. They what looked to be a 700lbs Cell came waddling out. He was so fat that ChibiUsa covered her eyes, she thought he was to gross. 

Vegta sr. Used a ki blast on Cell, it did nothing. 

"Venus love and beauty shock!" Yelled Sailor Venus. 

Chibi Sailor Venus clapped her hands. 

But that attach too did nothing to Cell. 

Cells added body weight did slow him to a slug pace and downed his energy level because he was using so much of it to carry the weight around. 

Vegeta III now knew what he must do. He ran at Cell as fast as he could and body slammed Cell. Cell fell backwards. 

"Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!" Yelled Cell. 

Vegeta sr. Laughed and grabbed Cell by one leg. He dragged him out and threw him up into the air and far away. 

Vegeta III untied Santa.   
  


Chapter Seven   
  


The second group arrived to find the Amazon Quartet working to make mirrors. 

"Stop right there! I am Sailor Chibi Mars! And I will punish you for messing up the toy line, you don't wanna see me if I don't get that new Barbie dream house." 

The Amazon Quartet laughed. 

"Let's call out the monster," suggested ParraParra. 

"They're all off on their Christmas vacation," said VesVes. 

"Then we'll have to do it ourselves," said CereCere. 

"No way! We're on vacation too!" Said JunJun. 

"Maybe if you stop what you're doing and go home Santa will give you something you wanted." Said Densetsu. 

"Hmm ok." Replied ParraParra. 

And with that they and the mirrors were gone. 

"Yay!" Said Densetsu. 

They untied all of the elves and then left. They were greeted by the other and Santa. 

"How 'bout I have you a ride home? In my sleigh?" Suggested Santa. 

"Yeah!" Replied everyone. 

They got on the sleigh, and Vegeta III got to sit up-front with Santa. 

"We're flying!" Yelled Vegeta III. 

When they were back at Usagi's house Santa handed out the gifts. Vegeta got his Sega and the games, plus the stuffed panda, and more. They others got everything they wanted too, and then some. 

Vegeta sr. Opened his present from Bulma. A pair of light pink bunny pajamas. 

"Woman! Why would I want these?!" He yelled. 

"I love you too honey." She replied. 

"Oh fluff," Vegeta sr. Grumbled. 

Santa flew off saying, "merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"   
  


I've decided this is not the end of the Chibi Senshi, even if only one or two people read it, that's good enough for me! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays ppl!    
  


Ok I don't own the song that Sakura sang. I think it was written by M. Warren/ Hilton Hill 


End file.
